


Fast Slow Disco

by Threshette



Series: Glass for the Saints [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Let Titans bottom, Light Spanking/Teasing, OSHA violations, Poor illumination, Size Difference, Trans Female Character, Wallfucking, dick-induced aphasia, how wild is that, is any guardian spanking light spanking, the trans girl tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshette/pseuds/Threshette
Summary: Wei and Eriana reappropriate an unused storage room for premeditated and unsanctioned team-building exercises.
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning
Series: Glass for the Saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Fast Slow Disco

They make it into their hiding spot with moments to spare, the rest of the Consensus blustering past the storage closet in a flurry of footsteps and dissent. A few tense seconds pass in the dark of the storage closet before Eriana pulls her hand away from Wei's mouth. "Far too close."

"Yeah, well, it was your idea. Hit the lights."

Click. Click, click, click. Nothing.

"Oh, you have got to be—"

"Saves me the trouble of the blindfold." Eriana helpfully turns Wei around to face an unoccupied wall before shoving her up against it. "You know how I want you." 

"Uhuh, uhuh." Wei's hands fumble in the dark, metal clinking on metal as she drops trou. After a few awkward moments spent shaking off her greaves, she grudgingly splays her legs, spread-eagled against the cold metal of the wall. "This would've gone so much faster if I could've dressed for a fuck instead of a fight."

"There's a difference with you?"

"Sure there is. You're just a stubborn b—"

The smack of her hand against Wei's ass is loud enough to make them both suspect their cover's blown.

"J-just get on with it," Wei huffs.

"Something wrong with a little foreplay?" Eriana teases, grabbing two handfuls of delightfully thick thigh and squeezing tight. "Or are you just that desperate for it?"

The soft whine and the sordid little squelch as she peels Wei's panties off gives her the answer she wants. 

As Eriana strips, she considers the geometry of their situation for a moment. Even if she's hard enough to dick through glass, there's still a foot-long gap she's going to have to bridge if she wants to make this work. One of the few downsides of dating a girl tall enough she barely reaches her shoulders. 

Of course, with all these boxes lying around... "A moment."

As she pulls out a crate from the nearby rack, Wei growls impatiently, hips shifting awkwardly against the wall. "If you get us caught, Warlock, I'm throwing you off the Tower so fast you enter orbhhhfhh."

"Much better." Eriana pulls her fingers out of Wei's mouth as she kicks her impromptu footstool into place, then jams them right back in once she's standing atop it. "Traveller above, you're so loud it's like you want someone to walk in."

Wei mumbles something indignantly, which is the cue for Eriana's free hand to deliver another sharp spank. "See? You're doing it again, you're that much of a slut. Sure you don't like that idea, little star? Sure you don't want everyone in the Tower to know how good you're getting it?"

The Titan spits her fingers from her mouth. "The Darkness couldn't make me beg, you bitch, you think you can do b—"

Eriana's first stroke shreds the rest of that sentence into a squeal. The second does the same to every other word Wei knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Other Ada for giving this the editorial dressing-down.


End file.
